Room Service
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai, Lemon!:: Kai has a mind numbing headache, and the only way to get rid of it is to relax and take his mind off it. Maybe a bit of room service will do the trick, and Miguel is more than happy to be that room service.


**Title:** Room Service  
**Summary:** Kai has a mind numbing headache, and the only way to get rid of it is to relax and take his mind off it. Maybe a bit of room service will do the trick, and Miguel is more than happy to be that room service.  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Big, fat, juicy lemon for all!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hello! Ah, yes, a nice long lemony oneshot. Haven't written one of these for ages! And this little ficlet is dedicated to the ever lovely and talented sola-bola (aka, I-luv-Moony on Deviantart) for all the lovely Miguel/Kai fanart she drew. If you haven't seen them, then what's wrong with you?! X3 Kidding, but you really should check them out.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy this lemony Oneshot.

* * *

A sharp pain erupts from the temple on the right side of Kai's head and he immediately lifts a hand to cover it in a vain attempt to quell the pain from the steadily increasing headache. He takes a deep breath through his nose and slowly counts to ten, the constant noise in the room doing very little to help.

He is currently staying in a hotel with his rowdy teammates, Grev and the more considerate and docile team, The Battalion. Yes, that's right, that Spanish team that made an appearance two years ago during the third world championships. They've changed their name slightly, getting rid of that egotistical coach they once had.

A loud laugh bellows around the dining area, and seemingly echoing through his throbbing skull.

Yes, his head now feels like it's starting to throb. Not good. When it gets this bad, pain killers do very little to help and the only thing that will help is silence and some relaxation. And maybe something to take his mind off the pain.

"Are you alright, Kai?" A familiar and deep voice asks him to the side of him.

Removing his hand from his temple, Kai turns to gaze at the handsome blonde sitting next to him, his beautiful sky blue eyes shimmering with concern, concern for him. Kai feels himself melt at the sight of Miguel, a soft smile threatening to break out on his lips. He loves travelling with the Spanish team, mainly because he gets to spend time with this gorgeous and sexy charmer. It makes his heart beat wildly in his chest whenever the heartthrob smiles at him and he finds it incredibly sweet whenever Miguel fusses over him.

He absolutely adores this blonde next to him.

"Kai?" Miguel asks, his concern growing as he tilts his head to the side.

"I'm got a headache," Kai explains, a wince flittering across his face as Daichi suddenly announces his plans of being the next world champion. Of course, that prompts Tyson to heatedly deny him any possibility, which causes a full-on fight between the two.

Argh, where's a gun when you need one?

"You should hide out in your room for a while," Miguel suggests, his concern not wavering an inch as he knows how powerful these headaches of Kai's can become. And the fact that their fellow bladers aren't helping in quelling these aches in the least.

"Yeah, I think I will," Kai murmurs as he climbs to his feet.

Miguel jumps up next to him when he spies him sway a little from the sudden height difference. "Are you going to be alright?" he asks with a hand on the small of his back.

Kai gives him a small, grateful smile as he places a hand on the wall next to him. "I think I might need some room service," he mutters as he places his hand on his forehead and turns his back to the group. He winces again when Tyson gives a loud cry of agreement, pondering with the others what they should order through room service.

Couldn't they do it quietly?

Walking away from the group, the noise of his ill-bred teammates grows quieter and less potent. Soon, the blissful silence of the empty hallway outside his room greets him and he breathes a sigh of relief. He releases yet another sigh as he stumbles into the deafening silence of his room, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible before quite literally falling into bed.

He nestles his cheek again his fluffy pillow and settles down to hopefully drift off to sleep and wake up headache free, but just as he is about to drop off, a very light knock at his door pulls him back into consciousness.

"What?" he barks, his face twisting into an expression of annoyance.

A second later the door opens and a handsome blonde steps into the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. "I just want to see how you're doing."

Another soft smile makes its way onto his lips as he sits up in bed, once again musing about how sweet the blonde is towards him. He then tilts his head to the side in question when Miguel suddenly locks the door behind him and moves to sit on his bed. He then startles him by lifting his hand and placing it ever so gently on his cheek, his fingers slipping into his hair around his ear.

"How bad is it?" he asks.

"It's just a tension headache," Kai replies as he feel a heating sensation grace his cheeks. "I just need to relax for a while."

A warm, yet somewhat sly smile appears on Miguel's lips and he scoots closer. "Can I help with that? Help you relax, I mean?"

Kai's throat suddenly goes dry when a strange queasy sensation appears in his stomach, licking his lips at the close proximity of Miguel to him. "Sure," he whispers after a moment. "I'd liked that."

Just as those words tumble pass Kai's lips, Miguel leans forward and presses their lips together, moving his softly against Kai's. Kai immediately begins to respond to the kiss, scooting forward as well and placing a hand on Miguel's broad shoulder to pull them closer together. Miguel, for his part, lifts a hand and places it on the back of Kai's neck as he places his other hand on his hip, his fingers boldly playing with the belt on his pants.

Miguel runs his tongue over Kai's lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to suck on it for a moment before releasing it to slip his tongue pass his lips and teeth, to devour heatedly the warm interior of Kai's responsive mouth. He discovers Kai's exotic taste and immediately becomes addicted to it as he forces Kai's head to tilt slightly to the side, allowing him even more access to his mouth.

A deep moan of satisfaction escapes Kai's throat as he completely loses himself into the kiss, pressing himself into Miguel's chest and becoming totally submissive to the blonde's dominance.

Realizing that he has Kai completely at his mercy, Miguel wishes to feel more from the usually feisty enigma and slips a hand under the hem of Kai's shirt to trail his fingers over the taut skin of his torso and chest, his fingers stopping at the erect nub of his nipple. He pinches and squeezes the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger, earning himself a gasp of surprise from Kai.

Breaking the kiss suddenly, Miguel removes his hand from Kai's chest to grab the hem line of his shirt and then pulling it up over his head, discarding it gracefully over his shoulder and onto the floor. Just at the material touched down, Miguel wraps his arms around Kai's body again and places his mouth against the curve of his neck, licking and teasing the skin there. He feels Kai give a sudden jolt in his arms and a moan passes his lips, and Miguel realizes just how sensitive Kai's delicious neck is and begins to nibble at the flesh.

"Yes," Kai gasps as he arches his back, pressing their chests together.

Kissing a heated trail down Kai's chest, Miguel reaches the buckle of Kai's belt and immediately flips it open. Then, torturously slowly, he pulls down the fly of his jeans, purposely letting his fingers deftly touch the silk material of his boxers underneath. Kai leans back on his elbows, lifting one hand to bite his knuckle as Miguel slowly removes his pants and underwear in one slow movement before dropping them on the floor next to his discarded shirt.

Now, Kai is completely naked while Miguel is completely clothed. Kai is about to reach out his hand to fix that little problem when Miguel sudden grasps his hard and aching manhood, his fingers trailing up and down the shaft mercilessly.

"Miguel?" Kai whimpers, then throws his head back on a moan as Miguel leans forward and begins to run his tongue up and down his harden shaft, kissing the tip, before taking it completely into his mouth. Kai suddenly bucks his hips forward without his consent, causing Miguel to deep throat him.

Pinning his dainty hips to the bed with his firm, yet gentle hands, Miguel moves his head impeccably slowly up and down Kai's pulsating need. His tongue, oh god, his talented tongue touches every inch of his manliness without remorse.

"Good god," Kai whimpers as a tight, heating pressure pooling in his groin builds and builds into an almost uncomfortable level. Then, without warning, he gives a strangle cry of pleasure and throws his head back as the pressure explodes from his groin and he releases his seed, Miguel greedily licking up the sticky substance as he flops backwards onto the bed, panting heavily.

"You taste amazing," Miguel says as he leans over him and kisses him on the lips quickly, allowing Kai to get a taste of himself as well.

"Too much clothes," Kai gasps, placing a hand on Miguel's chest and curling his fingers around the material, tugging at it.

Miguel quickly agrees and leans back to rip his shirt off over his head and dumping it on the floor as well. Kai manages to gather his bearings in time to help Miguel with the buckle of his jeans and peeling them over his hips, finally releasing his own aching erection. Kai feels his mouth go dry yet again when he sees just how large Miguel's member is and an intense feeling of anticipation settles in his chest and stomach.

He wants Miguel inside him...now...

"Turn around," Miguel says as he smiles reassuringly when Kai gives him a look of confusion. "I want to prepare you properly so you won't get hurt."

A dark blush appears on Kai's cheeks, but he does as he is told. Scooting away from the blonde, Kai rolls over onto his front before pushing himself onto his hands and knees. He feels vulnerable and self-conscious in this position, but all thought soon leaves him when Miguel begins to scatter kisses along his spine, his hands gripping his hips tightly.

Miguel suddenly leans over him, reaching for the bedside table and grabbing the complimentary bottle of body lotion. "I'm afraid I don't have anything else to use," he says as he removes the lid. "So it might feel a little strange."

"It's fine," Kai replies, becoming increasingly impatient. "Just hurry up."

Miguel chuckles at the order as he coats his fingers with the lotion. Then, placing a kiss at the base of Kai's spine, his slowly inserts a finger, leaning over Kai's back to look upon his face, searching for any sign of pain.

Kai gives a low moan at the intrusion, but there is no pain in his voice, so Miguel presses forward, adding another digit and slowly spreading them into a scissor like movement. He soon realizes that Kai is panting heavily from his administrations and he pulls out his two fingers to add a third and then a forth, and burying his hand so he's knuckle deep inside the slender male in front of him. He then begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Kai's tight entrance, slowly working at relaxing the muscles. Suddenly, his fingers touches a bundle of nerves and Kai's arms almost buckle underneath him as a cry rips from his throat.

"Ah!" he cries, his eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Hearing the noise, Miguel realizes that Kai is ready so he removes his fingers, much to the younger male's disappointment, and carefully places him on his back. He gazes down upon the dual haired male, taking in the sight of him flush, his eyes half-lidded and panting beneath him, and filing the image away into his mind to treasure always.

"Miguel," Kai breathes as he peers up at the slightly older male through his stormy gray tresses.

With one arm around Kai's shoulders, keeping him still and close to him as possible, the hand of his other slowly trails down Kai's side, trailing his fingertips against the smooth flawless side in a torturous fashion, until he reaches his knee. He slips his hand under Kai's knee and lifts it up so it rests against his side.

"Miguel," Kai whimpers, appearing impatient.

Then, he finally slips in-between Kai's legs, positions his aching manhood in front of Kai's thoroughly prepared entrance and slowly moves in, holding back a moan as Kai's muscles tighten around him. The heat of being inside Kai feels amazing, so much so that Miguel has to grit his teeth together to restrain himself from losing control and pounding his delicate lover into the mattress beneath him. He moves in until he's completely inside Kai and then stops, waiting as patiently as he can so that Kai can become accustomed to the intrusion.

Miguel leans back slightly and gazes down at the beautiful being beneath him again. Kai, his face flush and his skin shimmering from sweat, is panting softly, his brow creasing in slight discomfort. He leans forward to place distracting kisses to the delicate skin of his neck, knowing how sensitive he is there and uses that to his advantage.

With his mind becoming heavy from the passion induced cloud, all from the sensation of Miguel finally joining them and the way his mouth moves expertly over his neck, Kai feels his body become more heated and he soon grows impatient of Miguel's harden shaft of just being inside him. He needs more from the talented blonde and he needs it now.

"Miguel," he whispers through his pants. "Move, please."

Placing one last kiss to the curve of his neck, Miguel leans back ever so slightly and pulls his throbbing need until he's almost removed himself completely before slowly moving back, not wanting to lose control just yet and hurt this angel in his arms. He moves forward, experimentally, looking for the one spot that will bring Kai the utmost pleasure.

Suddenly, Kai's eyes widen and he arches his back towards him. "Ah!" he cries as he curls his fingers tighter around Miguel's shoulders. "There."

Miguel pulls back before driving forward again, a little bit faster this time, angling his thrusts towards that bundle of nerves that are sure to bring Kai undone with pleasure. When Kai arches his back like before, emitting a pleasurable noise, Miguel allows himself a small smirk of satisfaction and pulls back to thrust forward again, this time harder and faster. He lets his hand holding Kai's knee to slip down Kai's thigh and to wander up his side again. He then curls his fingers around his hip, holding it tightly, yet gently, as he pulls Kai's hips towards him as he thrusts forward. That movement earns him a cry of pleasure as Kai throws his head back, his stormy gray tresses coating the pillow beneath his head.

"Haa," he mews, his hand falling limp from Miguel's shoulder to rest on the bed. His fingers suddenly curl around the bed sheets and he tugs on it tightly, almost ripping it as stars dance before his eyes as Miguel thrusts into him once again. "M-Miguel!"

"Kai," Miguel groans as he leans forward and closes his mouth over Kai's, their tongues immediately coming together in a battle of dominance, and yet there is no victor as they are simply content in lapping each other's essence as much as possible. He pulls back slightly, a string of saliva between them, but he quickly licks it away with his tongue and opens his eyes to gaze upon Kai once again.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispers.

Kai can feel Miguel lean over him, supporting himself on his elbows, trying to press their bodies closer as he aims his powerful and relentless thrusts in the right angle to give him the most glorious pleasure he has ever known. He soon feels a heated tightness build in his groin again, this time more intense than before. He's close to reaching his peak, and yet he doesn't feel close enough, he needs one more thing from the blonde to reach pure ecstasy.

"Miguel," Kai moans as he squirms beneath the blonde, wanting, needing release. "I need..." he stutters, unable to find the words as the only thing registering in his mind is pure unadulterated pleasure.

Removing his hand from Kai's dainty hip, Miguel slips it in-between their bodies and grasps Kai's aching need. However, he simply holds it tightly within his large hand, he makes no attempt to relieve Kai of the pressure he so desperately needs to expel.

Kai groans as he arches his chest towards Miguel. "What are you doing?" he demands, his brow creasing from the lack of movement with Miguel's hand.

"Not yet," Miguel whispers into his ear. "I don't want you to come yet."

With his mouth open on a silent scream, all Kai can do is lay there under the strong and taut body of his lover and let him take him over and over again, taking him to the brink of ecstasy and then leaving him there at the very edge, refusing to tip him over into oblivion. It's pleasurable, yet torturous at the same time.

It's...too much...

"I can't..." Kai pants as he thrushes his head from side to side, the pressure in his groin becoming too much. He throws his head back on a scream as Miguel continues to abuse that pleasurable spot deep inside. "I can't take any more!"

"Yes you can," Miguel reassures as his thrusts become more frantic, appearing near release himself. "Just a little bit longer."

Kai can do nothing but grip the bed sheets beneath him tightly as Miguel continues to move over him, driving himself deeper and deeper inside. He can no longer hear himself scream, but is certain that they are escaping from his throat thick and fast. All sense of time is gone; all sense of where he is in the world is gone. Nothing matters but this coil of pleasure, growing tighter and tighter, placing his mind in a deep, thick haze of bliss.

A deep growl rumbles from Miguel's throat and he knows that he too cannot hold on for very much longer. Finally, Miguel mercifully tightens his hand around Kai's throbbing need and strokes it firmly. Not a moment later, Kai arches his back violently as his thrusts his hips into Miguel's hand, releasing his milky white essence on a deep throat scream.

Seeing Kai's reaction, hearing his scream pushes Miguel to his limit as well. With one last powerful thrust, he buries himself deep inside Kai and releases his own seed, the powerful ejaculation draining Miguel immediately of all his energy and he falls on top of the sedated Phoenix beneath him, who in turn is shaking and trembling from their shared orgasm.

Shaky breathes and deep panting fills the room as the two sweat slick bodies, still joined intimately, try to gather their bearings as they both come down from their extraordinary highs.

That...was amazing...

Miguel tilts his head to the side from where he is laying on top of Kai and brushes his lips against his ear. "Are you alright?" he asks softly.

"Y-yeah," Kai replies, his voice hoarse from the constant cries of ecstasy. He runs his tongue over the top of his red and swollen lips, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. With each breath he takes he is reminded of their still joined bodies as he gets a jolt of pleasure as Miguel brushes past that same pleasurable spot.

"How's your headache?" Miguel asks as he leans back, making sure their bodies were still joined, to look into his eyes, his own still shimmering with the passion they just shared.

Headache? Oh, right...

Kai runs his hands down Miguel's strong arms and gives him a smile. "Gone," he replies, still slightly out of breath.

Miguel gives him an ice melting smile as he leans forward and places a gentle kiss to his bruised lips. "Let's have a shower and get cleaned up," he suggests as he pulls back. "And then we'll get some sleep. Deal?"

"Yeah," Kai replies sleepily. He then groans with sheer disappointment as Miguel removes himself from his warmth, noting to himself that Miguel also sighs deeply at the lost.

Miguel falls onto the bed next to him, seemingly boneless before pushing himself up onto his elbows and slips off the bed. He then takes to his feet, stretching his strong arms over his head, causing the muscles in his back, torso and chest to ripple like gentle waves on a calm sea.

"Enjoyed the view?" Miguel asks with a cheeky grin as he lowers his arms and reaches a hand out to Kai.

A light blush dancing across Kai's cheeks and he nods as he slips his hand into Miguel's, forcing himself to take to his shaky legs. As soon as he is standing, Miguel pulls him flush against his naked body and kisses him as he wraps his arms around his waist. Kai, for his part, returns the kiss with as much passion as he is receiving, and somehow, the two manage to stumble into the bathroom.

They pull away from each other for only a minute as they adjust the water's temperature to their liken before stepping under the jet together, their hands immediately grasping and caressing the other's body with a renewed vigour.

Kai presses his hands against Miguel's chest as the taller blonde wraps his arms around his waist yet again, burying his face in the side of Kai's neck, licking and kissing the skin there, going over his previous bite marks with a sense of possessiveness.

"Once again, the room service was amazing," Kai mews with contentment. "Is it me, or is it getting better and better?"

Miguel chuckles against his neck and gives a short nod. "You're the only one I give room service too," he says as he continues to nuzzle Kai's neck.

"You're the only one I'd ever want room service from," Kai replies with a sigh as he tilts his head to the side to allow his talented lover more access to the sensitive area of his neck. He gives another sigh of contentment as he lifts his hand to run his fingers through the golden strands of Miguel's luscious blonde hair.

A small smile makes its way onto his lips as he finds it still amazing that their teammates appear to have no idea of their loving and passionate relationship. They've been seeing each other like this for just over two years now. Are they totally blind to their love, or do they secretly know, but refuse to confront them on the threat of pain on Kai's behalf? He's not sure, but he did notice that they always looked confused whenever he announced he wouldn't mind getting some room service.

In actual fact, room service were code words for 'meet me in my room late' for the two of them. Not the most creative, but no one else has caught on yet.

"Do you think we should tell the others about us?" Miguel asks as he brushes his lips against the delicate curl of his ear.

"Hmm," Kai hums in thought, the smile never wavering from his face. "It's been two years and they still haven't said a thing. Let's see how long it takes until they get suspicious; just for fun."

A deep chuckle passes Miguel's lips and he presses a kiss to Kai's tattooed cheek. "Deal."

"I love you," Kai purrs as Miguel kisses him again.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Kinda got carried away, huh? Longest oneshot ever, I think X3 Like I said, haven't written a lemon for a long time, so how did I do? Was it ok?

Please Review.


End file.
